


Dysfunction Junction

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock is a bit not good. John loves him anyway.





	Dysfunction Junction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris_the_Gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_the_Gardener/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Conjunction Junction" from Schoolhouse Rock

Dysfunction junction, John will malfunction  
Hooking up with Sherlock is driving him crazy  
Dysfunction junction, he’s got a compunction  
Against shagging a man who is so bloody lazy

Dysfunction junction, what's Sherlock’s function?  
He never buys milk or washes the dishes  
Dysfunction Junction, there should be an injunction  
Against having a boyfriend who ignores all your wishes

Dysfunction Junction, but there’s a conjunction  
Between these two men that can never be broken  
Dysfunction Junction, it’s a bodily function  
These two come together — no words need be spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past two days, Chris_the_Gardener left kudos on FORTY-SEVEN of my works. Whether or not this is the same Chris who called me Sweetie, I can't be sure, but this is certainly someone who deserves a gift. So, I found this little ditty I'd posted on tumblr two years ago, but for some reason never put on AO3, and I present it as an offering for Chris_the_Gardener and everyone else who leaves kudos, or comments, or just enjoys reading. 💜


End file.
